Kai
Kai was the main antagonist in Lille. She was a primary member of Black Dawn, a cult worshiping the God of Deep Jealousy, she served as a bishop. Appearance In her human form, she is a burly woman with spiky short black hair and wears heavy dark clothing. Also she appears to have a missing hand and had it covered with a glove. In her monster form, she takes the form of a Cetus, a large hairy creature with a whale's tail and a face similar to that of a dog. Personality Biography 3000 years ago, she mated with a man and sometime later, she joined Black Dawn, became a bishop and obtained eternal life from the God of Deep Jealousy.Chapter 46 1000 years ago, she took control of the city of LilleChapter 47 and was able trick and manipulate the guardians with the promise of eternal life. 100 years ago, Lirudoor was shackled to the city's shrine and she made sure the local god would not be released by keeping a fragment of the crystal ball.Chapter 36 Sometime before Youta arrived, she had Kanako cursed and gotten hold of Pinako. In exchange for Pinako's bidding, she would turn the guardian into her toy and the promise of a cure for the guardian's sister and the same promise given to the previous guardians.Chapter 53 When Youta arrived to Lille, Pinako informed her of his presence and she ordered Pinako to bring the human male to her under the pretense that Youta was a threat to the world and must be killed by her. In truth, she wanted to enjoy mating with Youta before killing him.Chapter 34 As time passed on and Pinako not returning with her order. She came out her cave and started attacking, knowing her deception had been seen through. She kills a few women before facing off with Youta and the guardians. She transforms into a Cetus and gives the group a hard time. She would then try eating Tia and Lumi, but are shoved away by Youta which bites him instead, thus, also killing him.Chapter 48 With Youta dead, she makes a short work out of the rest.Chapter 50 When Youta is revived, she is attacked by him from behind and is slashed apart continuously. She uses her breath in response, but is blocked by Tia's trident and consequently, her power was also spent. Weakened and powerless, she desperately prayed to her god for power, but to no avail. As the sunrise came, she is turned to dust and leaves behind the final fragment of Noah's crystal ball.Chapter 51 Skill Set Powers *'Cursing': She can render a group in a certain area immobile and even turn their skin pitch black. *'Immortality': She obtained it with the power of the God of Deep Jealousy and with it, she is able to live indefinitely and maintain a youthful form so long as she eats enough human gallbladders. *'Transformation': She can take the form of the monster Cetus at will. **'Cetus Physiology': In her monster form, she is more massive and harder to battle even with a handful of guardians. Being a monster whale, she outranks large whales and has the blue color attribute, which means weapons made from lesser creatures or having the same color cannot harm her. ***'Barrier': She has a black barrier erected around her as an extra layer of protection. ***'Regeneration': She can quickly regrow any part of her body that had been recently cut, even her head. Abilities *'Deception' *'Occultism' Weaknesses *'Energy Dependency': If she uses her power too much while in her monster form she will instantly revert back to her human form, weakened and powerless. She would need to eat human gallbladders in order to replenish herself. *'Vulnerability to Sunlight': Once she is struck with sunlight, she will turn to dust. *'Vulnerability to White Color': Weapons with the white color attribute can harm her. Trivia *She claims her mating partner resembled Youta. *She is the first and currently the only character to have killed Youta. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-humans Category:Collared Category:Witches Category:Deceased